11 Days of Christmas
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: This is next generation little stories leading up until Christmas. I will feature all the families. Also, these are NOT one-shots, this is a story, and it does all fit together! I will update each day until Christmas. Read and Review!
1. December 14

Ages for the WHOLE story-

Teddy- 11

Vic- 9

Dom- 8

Fred- 8

James- 8

Roxanne- 7

Louis- 6

Molly- 6

Lucy- 4

Rose- 4

Albus- 4

Hugo- 2

Lily- 2

Here we go:

***

December 14 – Potter Manor

"I want dollies!" The Potter's were decorating their Christmas tree in the living room of Potter Manor. Harry had just asked two-year-old Lily what she wanted for Christmas, and had received the answer,

"I want dollies!"

"Dollies huh?" Ginny asked as she lifted four-year-old Albus up to put an ornament on the top.

"Ya!" Lily exclaimed.

"Up!" Lily jumped up and down in front of Harry.

"Okay Lils. Come here." Harry lifted her up into his arms and tickled her.

"Dahdeeeee!" She shrieked between giggles. James reached up and tickled her too.

"Jemmy!" Lily shrieked again.

"Mummy! Help me!"

"I don't know if I can Lils." Ginny said laughing.

"Albie!"

"I have an idea Lils." Harry said, pausing from tickling "Lets all get Mummy."

"Ya!" The three kids cheered, and the four of them advanced on Ginny.

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed as her husband and children tickled her.

"No fair!"

"I got you Mummy!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lils help me!"

"I sorry Mummy, I can't." Lily told her as she tickled her.

After a few moments, Harry stopped and told the kids to settle down, and that Mummy had had enough.

"Jemmy and Albie tickle!" Lily exclaimed.

"No. Let's settle down and finish up the tree." Ginny told Lily as she lifted her up to put an ornament up.

"Okay Mummy." Lily paused and looked to be thinking, then, "I want two dollies!"

A/N- This is for the 25 days of Christmas challenge. I got started late, plus this is yesterday, but please bare with me! I will be doing a different each day, so just pretend this is yesterday, since I had no way to get to a computer yesterday! So, there will be a new update each day!

Please Review! (niceness, constructive criticism, no flames!)


	2. December 15

December 15 – Shell Cottage

"Ready?" Dom called to her two cousins, James and Fred. They were going to have a snowball fight, since it had snowed yesterday.

"Ready!" Fred and James called form behind the snow forts they had built.

"Go!" Dom yelled. The three kids threw their ammo. Snow was flying everywhere.

The three kids had spent the last hour making snowballs, so that they would have a long fight.

As the fight went on, James remembered the plan he'd made up. He sunk lower behind his snow fort, and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out the Invisibility Cloak he had stolen from his dad's office, and slipped it on. James had brought a bucket, to fill with snow and dump on his cousins.

He filled the bucket with snow, and run off towards his cousins. 'First up' he thought, 'Dom'.

As James snuck around, trying very hard not to get hit with snow, Fred and Dom continued to throw snow.

As James crept up to Dom, he tripped on the cloak and revealed himself. James quickly fumbled with the cloak, trying to fix the problem, but he made too much noise, causing Dom to look back.

"James!" She exclaimed, before James practically jumped on her, and covered her mouth with his hand.

"If you're quiet, we can go get Fred still." Dom nodded her head, and then bit James' hand.

"Ow!" He pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Come on, let's get under!" Dom exclaimed, reaching for the cloak. James threw the cloak over Dam and himself, and refilled the bucket of snow.

"Lets go!" Dom whispered excitedly. The two ran off.

Meanwhile, Fred noticed that something was up. There weren't any snowballs flying anymore.

'Ha-ha!' He thought, 'They're already out of ammo!'

"Ha-ha!" Fred called out, "Do I win?"

"Nope!" Dom and James yelled as they threw off the cloak and dumped the bucket of snow on top of Fred.

"Hey!" Fred yelled

"This means war!" Yelled Fred as he brushed away some snow.

"Every man for himself!" James yelled as he ran off.

"Ya!" Fred and Dom yelled. "Wait! Every girl too." Dom called out.

And then they were again lost in a snowball fight.

After some time, Victoire came out to tell them that her mother had prepared some hot chocolate. As she walked out, Dom hit her square in the face with a snowball.

"DOM!" She screamed. "Why'd you do that?"

"It's your fault, you came out to the battlefield." Fred smirked.

"Fred!" Victoire pouted, "I just came out to tell you to come have come hot chocolate!" With that she stormed off inside.

The three kids looked at each other.

"Race ya!" Fred yelled as he started running. Dom and James were quick to react and ran off, closely behind Fred.

***  
A/N- Here is today! Hope you liked, I liked writing it! Look forward to tomorrow!

P.S. I think it would be fun if you left a guess in review of what family, or characters, you think will be used for tomorrow. (or if you're reading this and the next chapter is up, its still fun to guess!) Also, REVIEW! (niceness, constructive criticism, no flames!)


	3. December 16

A/N- if the name Molly is bolded that means it's Mrs. Weasley, Percy's mother.

If the name Molly is normal that means it's Percy's daughter.

December 16 – The Burrow

The twelve Weasley cousins, and Teddy, were all at the Burrow. Molly and Arthur had decided to have all the kids over for a Gingerbread House making contest. All the kids were ecstatic.

"Okay, everybody needs to team up!" **Molly** called out to the kids. "You can have as many as you want in a group."

There was a lot of noise and shuffling, but they finally decided on these teams;

-Fred, Dom and James

-Vic, Hugo and Rose

-Teddy, Lily and Albus

-Roxanne and Lucy

-Molly and Louis

Victoire and Teddy were to help the little one's.

**Molly** laid out all of the material; graham crackers, gumdrops, m & m's, red hots, life savors, peppermints, licorice, candy cane's, and lots of icing. They were to build the houses on pieces of cardboard.

"Ready?" Arthur called out over the noise.

"Ready!" They all called.

"Then, Go!" All the kids scrambled for the things they needed.

"Let's make ours a fort!" Dom exclaimed to Fred and James. "Why would we make a dinky little house, when we can do a fort?"

Lily looked up at Teddy, "Castle!" She exclaimed.

"That might be too hard Lils. How about a cottage?" Lily nodded her head, "Is that okay with you Al?" Albus nodded his head in agreement.

"Lets get started then."

They spent the next hour working very hard on their houses.

"We're done!" Dom, Fred and James yelled out.

"Very good." Arthur told them as he walked over.

"We'll just wait for the others to finish."

Another twenty-some minutes later, the last group had finished.

"Ok, we're all finished." **Molly** exclaimed, "Now our guest judge can come out." The kids all looked at each other, wondering who the guest judge was.

"I'm here." Uncle Charlie came down the stairs, and everyone cheered. Uncle Charlie was the coolest uncle, according to the kids.

"Hey guys." He strolled over to all the houses.

There was,

-Fred, Dom and James' fort

-Vic, Hugo and Rose's simple candy cane house

-Teddy, Lily and Al's candy cottage

-Roxanne and Lucy's gumdrop castle

-Molly and Louis' tower

"Hmmm…. This is going to be hard." Charlie had already decided to award them all in some way.

"Wow! Who made this fort?" The kids were all standing away from the table.

"We did!" Dom exclaimed motioning to her, Fred and James.

"Well, you three get the award for 'Most Creative'." Vic caught Dom's eye and stuck out her tongue, she was still mad about yesterday.

"Yea!" The three yelled. Charlie waved his wand and a ribbon appeared on the cardboard. Charlie then moved on to the tower.

"This one is awesome too. It looks almost as if your using magic to keep it up! Who made it?"

"Me and Molly." Louis gestured at her. Arthur winked at them, for he had helped them a tad in making it. Charlie waved his wand and a ribbon saying, 'Most Magical' appeared.

"Good job you two." Charlie then moved to the Candy Cane house.

"Wow! Who made this one?"

"Me, Rosie and Hugo." Victoire answered.

"Very good. It looks like you've covered the whole thing in candy canes, and peppermint candies. You guys get the award for 'Most Candy Used'." Charlie again waved his wand for the ribbon.

He moved down to the candy cottage.

"Here is a basic, traditional house. I love it. Who is the maker's of this one?"

"Me!" Al exclaimed.

"Just you?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Me and Lils helped too." Teddy answered.

"Awesome guys. You guys win the award for, 'Most Variety of Candy'." Another swish and their ribbon appeared.

"And this one," Charlie moved to the last one, "Must be Lu-Lu and Roxie's. Am I right?"

"Yep!" Roxanne beamed.

"It looks like a gumdrop castle!" Lucy laughed,

"It is Uncle Charlie!"

"Oh! Well this one wins the 'Biggest House' award." One last swish of the wand, and the last ribbon appeared.

"Good job everybody!" All the kids cheered.

"Thank you Uncle Charlie!"

A/N- Here it is! Like always read and review! (niceness, constructive criticism, no flames)


	4. December 17

December 17 – The Nest

"Are you ready girls?" Audrey asked her daughters.

"Ya!" Molly and Lucy cheered. They were going to make paper chain advent calendars.

"Okay." Audrey laid out the colored paper, tape, markers, and scissors.

"What we're going to do is make a paper chain." Audrey grabbed a red piece of paper and cut a strip. She then got a green piece of paper and cut a strip. She made a circle with the red piece and taped it. She then put the green strip through the red, and taped it.

"There, do you understand how to do that?" Lucy and Molly nodded.

"We're going to make one with eight strips." Audrey pointed to the markers, "You can decorate the strips before we cut them if you want. You can also use the white paper and make your own designs."

"Mummy, can we start now?" Lucy was slightly bouncing in her seat.

"Of course dear." Lucy quickly grabbed a red piece of paper, and started cutting.

Molly grabbed one red paper and one green paper, and carefully cut four red strips and four green strips.

Audrey cut out two yellow stars.

"Girls, these stars will go at the top of your chains." Audrey wrote, 'Merry Christmas' on the stars.

"Molly-girl, can you tell me what this says?" Molly was learning to read, and prided on reading.

"Merry Christmas." Molly said proudly.

"Very good sweet hear." Audrey praised Molly. "See, after you rip all the strips off, all that will be left is this Christmas star."

"Cool!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Girls, would you like to write your name on the stars?" Lucy had just learned to write her name.

When Molly and Lucy finished their chains, Audrey helped them tape it to the star.

"Very good girls!" Audrey clapped her hands together. "They look amazing!"

"Thanks Mummy!" Both girls beamed.

"Now we can hang them up. Where would you like to hang them?"

"The tichen." Lucy couldn't pronounce some words, including kitchen.

"Ya, the kitchen." Molly agreed.

"Okay." Audrey led the girls to the wall. "Hold the chain where you want me to stick it." The girls obeyed, placing the chains on the wall. Audrey waved her wand and muttered the incantation for the sticking charm.

"It looks wonderful girls! I have another craft we can do, if you'd like."

"Ya!" The girls exclaimed.

"I have some fun paper we can use to make Christmas Cards for everyone in the family. Would you girls like that?"

"Uh-huh!" They exclaimed.

"We can take them to them tomorrow when we go to the Burrow."

A/N- My sister told me that it was odd that I had Audrey mutter the charm. "Adults can do silent magic!" Yes this is true, adults, even sixth year students, can do silent magic. But, if you read 'Audrey Weasley' on my account, you'll understand! (Also coming soon is, 'The Life of Audrey Weasley'. It should be REALLY good) Now, you know what to do… REVIEW!! (niceness, constructive criticism, no flames)


	5. December 18

A/N- if the name Molly is bolded that means its Mrs. Weasley, Percy's mother

If the name Molly is regular, that means it's Percy's daughter.

December 18 – The Burrow

It was a normal Sunday afternoon. All the families were flooing in.

All the kids were off upstairs, as usual. The Mum's were in the kitchen helping out with dinner, and the men were everywhere.

The last family to floo in was Percy's family.

"Mewy Chwismas!" Lucy called. Lucy is yet to pronounce her r's.

"It's not Christmas Lu-Lu!" Charlie called as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Almost!" Lucy argued back. "This is for you Uncle Charlie." She handed him the card she had made yesterday. Molly handed Charlie her card too.

"Thank you girls!" Charlie smiled a huge smile.

"Oh hello dears!" **Molly** came bustling into the living room, and hugged everyone.

"Audrey dear, we could use your assistance in the kitchen.

"Oh, I'd love to help. Be good girls." She kissed them and walked off.

"Gamma, wait!" Lucy called out, and **Molly** turned around.

"I have a Chwismas cawd fo you!" Molly walked over to Lucy, and Lucy handed her the card, and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you Lucy dear." **Molly** beamed at her granddaughter.

"I have one too Grandma." Molly gave her grandmother the card she had made for her.

"Thank you Molly." She also hugged Molly.

"All the children are upstairs."

"We want to give everyone our cards first." Molly explained.

"Alright dears."

Molly and Lucy followed their grandma into the kitchen.

"Hi evweybody!" Lucy exclaimed. She and Molly passed out her cards, and all the adults beamed at their nieces.

Molly and Lucy finished passing out their cards, and headed upstairs.

* * *

"James! Stop bugging Lily!" Teddy reprimanded his younger brother.

"Teddy! I wasn't bugging her though!"

"Good, I wouldn't want you to."

"Hey everybody!" Molly called as she walked into the big playroom that everyone else was located. Everybody was busy doing something. Dom, Fred and James were playing Exploding Snap in the corner; Roxanne and Louis were playing chess, Albus, Lily, Rosie, and Hugo were running around playing some game, and Teddy and Victoire were talking.

"Hey Molly, Hey Lucy!" Everyone called to them.

"We have Christmas Cards for everyone!" Molly announced. Everyone immediately got up, and ran over to them. Molly and Lucy handed them out.

"I want to make Christmas Cards!" Victoire announced to everyone. Several others agreed.

"I'm gonna go find some supplies!" Vic announced and left the room with Molly and Roxanne following behind.

"I wonder if she'll find anything." Dom pondered.

"I know where we can get some supplies." James said with a mysterious smile.

"Really? Wait, what do you mean?" Fred asked confused.

"Follow me!" James got up and ran away, with Dom and Fred closely in his wake.

"Slow down!" Ginny called as they ran through the kitchen and out the door. James went over to the cauldrons and filled one full of snow. Dom and Fred did the same.

"Let's go!" Fred exclaimed, and the snuck back inside, and up the stairs.  
When they got back to the playroom, Vic, Roxanne, and Molly were back.

"We found some really get supplies Vic." Dom said with a smirk.

"What's that smirk for Dom?" Vic was very good at reading her sister.

"GO!" Dom yelled, and the three kids threw snow everywhere. Everyone either screamed, or freaked out in some way or another.

"Dom! Your gonna be in so much trouble!" Vic screamed as she ran down the stairs.

"Bloody!" Fred exclaimed, "She went to get our parents! What're we gonna do now?"

"Run!" James exclaimed, knowing full well he didn't want his parents mad at him.

The three kids ran out of the room, and up the stairs, and into an empty bedroom.

Meanwhile, Vic went straight down stairs, and to her parents.

"Mum, Dad! Dom, Fred and James all brought snow into the house!"

"What!" Fleur, Bill, George, Angelina, Harry and Ginny all exclaimed.

"Snow! They brought it up to the playroom, and threw it every where!"

The six parents all stormed up to the playroom. Bill entered first,

"Dom! Where are you?" No one answered.

"Kids, do you know where they went?"

"Daddy, they said something about hiding. And Fred said Bloody!" Roxanne informed her dad.

"Thanks Roxie." The six parents left again.

"Gosh, those three are insane!" Angelina exclaimed.

"They're worse than you and Fred." Bill added, and they all laughed.

"And James is just like my dad and Sirius." Harry added.

They searched the house, and finally found them hiding in Molly and Arthur's bedroom.

"You three are in major trouble!" The six adults exclaimed.

A/N- here we go! Review! (You know you want to! )


	6. December 19

December 19, 2009 - Potter Manor

James was confined to his house for the day. No leaving it, not even to play outside. His parents were furious at him after yesterday. So today, he was forced to play inside, where there was nothing to do; for he wasn't aloud to prank anybody either.

"Aaargh," James groaned from inside Lily's room. Since there was nothing better to do, he had decided to play with Lily.

"This dolly!" Lily had been searching through her toy chest for a dolly for James to play with.

"What do I do now?" James looked at Lily quizzically.

"Play!" Lily took her doll over to her doll house, and began to quietly act out her two dolls.

James just sat there starring at his little sister.

"Jemmy!" She called out to James, who slowly approached Lily.

"Hi." James used a high-pitched girl voice to act out his doll. "I'm Suzy." Lily laughed, and moved her dolls around. Lily had a very active imagination, even if she couldn't talk. After a few minutes of just watching her, James sighed,

"Lils, this is boring. Let's play war with Al." Lily looked quizzical for a minute then nodded her head, and made a swishing motion with her hands, pretending to swing a wand. James had taught her how to "play war", and the often did.

"ALBUS!" James called loudly into the house. James got up and stuck his head out of Lily's bedroom,

"ALBUS!" He called again. After a moment, Albus appeared coming up the stairs.

"What James?"

"Me and Lily are going to play war, wanna play with us?" Albus' face lit up,

"Okay!"

After James explained the rules to Lily and Al; who most likely didn't listen, or understand, they began to play.

* * *

Ginny was in her office working on a report for the Daily Prophet, when she heard shrieking.

'Oh great,' she thought, 'I can't believe I expected James to be good for one day.'

When Ginny exited her office, and walked up the stairs, the sight she saw lit up her whole face, and made her heart melt.

James was actually playing nicely with Albus and Lily. They each had their fake wands, and were pretending to cast spells on each other. The shrieking she had heard, had been shrieks of pleasure.

'What a Merry Holiday Season this is.' Ginny thought to herself.


	7. December 20

December 20 – George and Angelina's

Two days later and Fred was still in trouble from the snow assault at the Burrow. His father had laughed when they got home and told him that he was proud of him, causing his mother to slap him and then his mother grounded him until the 22nd. Fred was stuck playing with Roxanne.

Fred was playing a prank on his mother, with the help of Roxanne.

"Roxie!" Fred exclaimed. "That's not how you do it!" They were picking the lock to their fathers' room of jokes.

"Fred!" Roxanne exclaimed quietly. "Be quiet or they'll find us!" Fred had to marvel at how good Roxanne was getting with her pranking and sneaking.

"Sorry Roxie." Fred whispered.

"So what are planning to do to Mum?" Roxanne asked curiously.

"I don't know, just one of Dad's best pranks. Too bad James and Dom can't come and help."

"Oh boo-hoo!" Roxanne exclaimed. "I'm the one that breaks into this room the most. You, James, and Dom do raw jokes, you don't use the master's jokes."

"That's not true!" Fred argued. "We use some from WWW!"  
"So, I use the ones not in the shops yet!"

"Fine, you win that round, but, James, Dom and I still go up as the best!"

"Fine." Roxanne grumbled. After a few minutes, Roxanne became successful.

"There!" She exclaimed as she shoved the door open.

"That was too easy." Fred whispered. "I thought it would be much harder than that."

"You're right son, its not that easy." Fred and Roxanne jumped at the voice of their father.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away with that did you?"

"Crap…" Fred whispered.


	8. December 21

December 21 – Ron and Hermione's Home

Rose and Albus were running around the house playing tag, wilts Lily and Hugo were playing in Hugo's room with his stuffed animals. Ron was at the Ministry and Hermione was working on paper work in the office.

After one last shriek from Rosie, Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to get any work done until she got the kids busy.

"Rosie! Al! Come in here for a moment!" Hermione called into the house. She heard two sets of footsteps running down the hall, and then she saw them.

"Ya Mum?" Rose asked as she entered the study.

"How about you guys make Christmas Cards like Molly and Lucy did?" Hermione wasn't very creative like Audrey was, but hoped she had some sort of coloring supplies in the house.

"Nah." Rose answered. Hermione sighed.

"Isn't there anything you want to do?"

"Uh-huh. I wanna play tag." Hermione sighed again.

"Anything but that. Al do you have an idea of what to do?"

"No." Al flatly said without thinking for a moment.

"Come on guys. I have a lot of work I need to get done. You can think of anything to do?"

"Can you tell us a story?" Rosie asked. Hermione sighed; this would not help anything.

"I'm really busy guys." Hermione thought for a minute. "Is it just one story you want?"

"Who wants a story?" Hermione jumped at the sound of her husband's voice, but then mentally thanked him for arriving at that moment.

"Ron, can you tell the kids a story. I'm really busy, and all they want is one story." Hermione pleaded with Ron through his eyes.

"Sure, what kind of story?" Hermione thanked him silently, and gently pushed them out the door.

"Let's go into the living room." Ron suggested, and Al and Rose followed him. Ron settled into the couch, Rose sat on his lap, and Al sat right next to them.

"What kind of story?" Ron asked again.

"When you were a kid, Daddy!" Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny had decided to tell their kids sugarcoated versions of what happened when they grew up. All the other adults agreed with their decision.

"Okay. How about the story with Mummy, Auntie Ginny, Auntie Luna, Uncle Harry, Uncle Neville and I?" Ron was referring to the Battle at the Ministry of Magic.

"Yea!" Rose and Al exclaimed.

"Okay, here we go…"

Hermione peeked her head into the living room later that night, to see Ron in a full-blown story of the Battle at Hogwarts. Hermione beamed, and hated to do what she did next,

"Al, it's time for you and Lils to go home." Al groaned.

"One more minute?" Al looked at her pleadingly, and she laughed.

"Okay, one more minute."

* * *

A/N- I know this isn't very long, or very Christmas related, but still! It works! I really like it so I hope you do! Review! (niceness, constructive criticism, no flames)


	9. December 22

December 22 – Diagon Alley

George had taken the kids to go Christmas shopping for the family. In the Weasley family, all the children drew names, and that was the person the got a present for. The adults usually just got something for each kid, something they could all do together, or enjoy together. This year,

-Teddy had Dominique

-Victoire had Lucy

-Dominique had Rose

-Fred had Molly

-James had Louis

-Roxanne had Victoire

-Louis had Albus

-Molly had Teddy

-Lucy had James

-Rose had Fred

-Albus had Hugo

-Hugo had Lily

-Lily had Roxanne

"So, what do you guys want to get Molly and Victoire?" George asked his kids.

"Um…" Roxanne pondered for a minute.

"Let's see, Vic likes to bust me, James and Dom." Fred supplied.

"Fred," George said in a warning tone.

"Sorry Dad." Fred mumbled sheepishly.

"Well, Fred, you need to be thinking about Molly anyway, not Vic."

"Well, Molly is good at crafts."

"Ok, we could see if they have a craft book at Florish and Blotts." George offered.

"Ok." The three walked over to the bookstore.

Upon entering George walked over to the worker.

"Hello, do you guys have a craft book? Or, is that too Muggle?" George asked the man.

"Um…" The man thought for a moment, before responding, "Yeah, that is too Muggle."

"Ok, Fred we can go into Muggle London if you'd like too."

"Yeah!" Fred exclaimed.

"Okay, Roxie what should we get Vic?"

"I have no clue!" Roxanne exclaimed exasperated.

"Fred, do you have any good ideas?" George asked his son.

"We can all think about it while in Muggle London."  
"Okay son, good idea."

The three walked into the Leaky Cauldron, turned down a drink, and walked out to Muggle London.

George hailed a taxi, and asked him take them to the nearest book store. Upon arriving, George paid the taxi driver, and the walked to the bookshop.

"Wow!" They all three exclaimed, upon entering.

"This place is HUGE!" George exclaimed.

"Auntie Hermione would love it here." Roxanne commented.

"Oh yeah." Fred agreed.

"Hello, may I help you." One of the workers approached the group.

"Yeah, can you show us the craft books?" George asked the man.

"Child or Adult?"

"There's a difference?" George asked skeptically, but Roxanne saved him, "Child." She told him, as the worker looked oddly at George.

"Dad," Roxanne whispered to her dad as they followed the worker through the store. "Don't act like you don't know anything. Remember, we're in Muggle London." She then skipped up to stand next to Fred.

"Here you are." The worker gave one last odd look to George, and then walked away.

"Okay Fred, pick anyone you want." Fred nodded his head, and started sifting through them.

"How about this one. It says, 'for ages five to eight'. Molly's six."

"Okay, looks good. Let's go."

"Daddy?" Roxanne looked over at her dad as he started to walk away. "Let's try and find something here for Vic."

"Okay Roxie, that's a really good idea."

They sifted through all of the books, and came across a book that showed how to do complex hairstyles, and came with rubber bands, and clips.

"Daddy, let's get this one for Vic. She loves to do hair. She could practice on Dom." Fred laughed.

"Yeah, if Dom'll let her." George gave Fred a look and said,

"Sounds great Roxie."

They made their way to the check out stands, and bought the books.

"Let's head home, follow me." George led the kids to a dark alley, and grabbed both their arms, and apparated.

* * *

A/N- I hope that worked well, I just wanted to show that George still acts like a big kid, and he is still in awe by Muggles. Works good, it's more Christmas related then yesterdays. Get excited, Christmas is going to be LONG and I'm already starting on it!


	10. December 23

December 23 – Potter Manor

Harry was away at work, so Ginny toke this opportunity to decide what they would be getting Harry for Christmas.

"Okay guys, what should we get Daddy for Christmas?" Ginny had a few ideas, but wanted to see what the kids thought.

"I don't know." Al simply said.

"Think about it though Al. What would Daddy like to get for Christmas?"

"Maybe a new broomstick." James supplied.

"Actually James, that's a really good idea. How about we get him the new firebolt version." Ginny had been itching to get this broomstick for herself, and knew that Harry would share with her.

"Should we go get it right now?" She knew the kids loved to go Diagon Alley, especially if they made a stop at Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Yeah!" The three kids chorused.

Ginny spent the next twenty minutes dressing her children for the weather. When they were ready she led them over to the fireplace.

"We're going to floo to Uncle George's shop, Okay?" The kids nodded.

"James you can go alone."  
"Yeah!" James called out and grabbed some floo powder,

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" He called out after throwing some floo powder.

"Come here Al." Ginny held out her hand for Albus to grab, and picked Lily up into her arms. She grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw into the fire.

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" She called and the three of them spun around until Ginny walked out of the fire.

"Hey Gin." George greeted her. "James said you're here to get something for Harry."

"Ya, we are. Just not here _here_. Diagon Alley is more like it."

"Just needed somewhere to floo to." George did gave Ginny a fake hurt expression, and they both laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ginny answered. "Where did James run off to anyway?"

"Over there." George pointed toward the front of the store.

"Thanks George. See you later." Ginny lead Albus to where James was.

"Come on James." Ginny called out to him. James followed his mother out the door, and down the road. James, like always, noticed all the people starring at them.

"Mum, I know you always tell me not to worry about it, but why do people always stare at us?"

"James, you'll understand when you're older. It doesn't matter right now. Daddy and I will tell you when you're older." James sighed; he always got answer like that. The best answer he'd gotten was from Granddad Weasley. He had said to listen closely to the stories that his parents told him of their childhood, that the answer was somewhere in the stories. Of course this didn't help much, and only made James more curious, but it was better than the answers all the other adults gave him.

"Fine." James grumbled as the made their way into the Novelty Quidditch store.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The worker asked as she came from the back room. When she saw whom it was she quickly changed from her snappy voice, to a much kinder voice.

"Oh, Mrs. Potter. How can I help you today?"

"We would like to look at the new Firebolt II's." Ginny told the saleslady.

"Of course, right this way." She led the small family to a glass case, where the brooms were located.

"When you have made a decision, come tell me, and I can get it out of the case for you."

"Thank you." Ginny then turned her attention to the brooms. The saleslady walked away.

"What color should we get Daddy?" She asked her kids.

"I think Dad will like the dark brown one." James said, pointing to a broom.

"What do you think Al?" Ginny turned to her youngest son.

"I like the brown one too."

"And Lily, what do you think?"

"Bwon!" Lily exclaimed, and Ginny laughed.

"Sounds like we're getting the dark brown one, huh?" Ginny hailed down the worker, and had her take out the broom.

"Would you like an engraving?" The lady asked.

"I hadn't even thought about that." Ginny sat and pondered for a moment.

"Yes. Let's do an engraving."

"What would you like it to say?"

"How about, 'We love you Daddy'."

"Okay, sounds great." The worker waved her wand over the broom, and the fine golden letters appeared.

"It'll be 3,500 galleons." Ginny reached into her pocket and grabbed her wallet. The Gringotts goblins had come up with a new way to retrieve your money from your account. With the wallet, they connected it to your vault, and you told the wallet how much money you needed, and it would appear where the Muggle cash would be. All wallets were voice activated, so that no one could take any money out of it.

"3,500 galleons." Ginny whispered to the wallet, and the money appeared.

"Here you are." Ginny handed the money to the worker.

"Thank you." Ginny took the broom, and shrunk it, making it able to fit into her pocket. The Potter family then left the store.

"Ready to go home guys?" Albus and Lily nodded, but James said,

"George told me that Fred was coming into the shop later, and I want to wait at the shop until Fred comes, and then go home with them."

"I'm fine with that, as long as George and Angelina are."

"Yeah!" James cheered.

Once they entered WWW, James ran off to find George. Ginny followed closely behind.

"George, can I stay here and wait for Fred to come, and then come play at your house when you go home?" James said in a rush.

"Yeah, of course. Fred should be here any minute now. Is that okay with you Gin?"

"Yeah, I'll come get him later tonight, or I may send Harry over."

"Okay, sounds good. Bye Al, Bye Lils." George turned to his little niece and nephew.

"Bye George." Albus said back, and Lily gave George a hug.

"See you later James," Ginny told her son. "Be good."

"I will be."

Ginny walked over to the fireplace, and flooed home.

"Do you need any help Uncle George?" All the kids loved to help in the shop as much as they could.

"Sure, come help me with this." George led James over to the counter.

After twenty minutes, Fred flooed in closely followed by Dom.

"James!" They exclaimed.

"We flooed your house, but Aunt Ginny told us that you here." Dom told him.

"Well, I have been for about twenty minutes waiting for Fred. I was thinking of flooing you Dom, so I'm glad you came."

"You guys can go home if you want." George told them.

"You guys, I have to show you something at my house. Uncle George, can we go to my house?" Dom asked her uncle.

"Sure, have fun. Make sure you stay at someone in the families' house. Promise?"

"Of course, there's no reason to leave someone in the families house." And with that the three kids flooed to Shell Cottage.


	11. December 24

A/N- This is dedicated to my cousin, Haily Roberts, who was bugging me to do something with Fleur and Vic, here you go Haily!

Disclaimer- My mom is yelling at me that I don't do these, so here it goes….

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!

December 24 – Shell Cottage

Fleur was making Christmas cookies, something she had done her whole life. She and Gabrielle would always make Christmas cookies for their family and friends. This year was no exception; Gabrielle had come to visit for Christmas Eve. Gabrielle was yet to be married, and loved to come visit her nieces and nephews. Gabrielle was also Victoire's godmother.

But, this year it wasn't just Gabrielle and Fleur they had help. Vic, Dom, and Louis would be helping this year, much to Dom's protests.

"Everybody ready?" Fleur asked her children, and they all nodded.

"Okay, 'ere we go." Fleur had laid out the ingredients before hand, so they could just get started.

"I need somebody to measure out the flour." Fleur instructed her children. "'ho would like to do that?"

"I will!" Dom exclaimed. She loved to play with flour. Once at the Burrow, she had been making cookies with Grandma Weasley, and she had made it rain flour.

"Okay Dom, but no raining flour." Fleur told her with a laugh.

"Aww… that's no fun!" She grumbled as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Fleur just let 'er. We can clean it up with magic." Gabrielle told her sister with a smile. Dom loved her Aunt Gabrielle she always helped her.

"Yeah!" Dom exclaimed, "Thank you Auntie Gabby."

"You are welcome Dominique." That was the only thing that Victoire and Dominique disliked about their Aunt Gabrielle, she always called them by their real names.

Dom rushed over to the flour bucket, and scooped up a cup of flour.

"How many cups Mum?" Dom looked up at her mother.

"Two cups Dominique." Gabrielle answered.  
"Thanks Gabby." Dom got one full cup of flour and threw it into the air.

"It's raining!" Louis exclaimed laughing. "I want to help!" He stuck his hands into the bucket of flour, and threw the flour everywhere.

"Hey! This is my job!" Dom grabbed some flour and threw it at Louis.

"Hey! I can help too!" He threw some flour back at Dom who ducked making the flour hit Victoire.

"Hey!" Victoire exclaimed. She grabbed an egg and threw it at Louis.

"Hey, it was all Dom's fault! She's the one who ducked!"

"Fine!" Vic grabbed another egg and threw it at Dom.

"Vic!" Dom grabbed some more flour and threw it at Vic.

"Victoire Gabrielle! Dominique Ginevra!" Fleur exclaimed. She only used their full names when she was mad. "See Gabrielle, this is why I said no."

"Mum, Dominique started it!" Dom hated it when her siblings called her Dominique, so she grabbed the milk and splashed some on Vic.

"Oops!" Dom exclaimed, "Sorry _Victoire_."

"Ladies, please stop!" Gabrielle exclaimed, as Louis threw more flour at Dom and Vic. "And Louis."

"That is enough!" Fleur yelled trying to get over the noise of her daughters fight. "Victoire, Dominique! Stop immediately! Or no presents tomorrow!" The two girls immediately stopped fighting.

"Sorry Mum." They both muttered.

"Now, you two are going to 'ug and make up." Vic and Dom turned to each other.

"Sorry Dominique." Vic muttered as Dom grumbled, "Sorry Victoire."

"Good, no 'ug." Fleur instructed. Vic and Dom begrudgingly hugged.

"Good." Fleur pulled out her wand and pointed it at her three kids. _"Scourgify."_ She muttered and did the same to her kitchen.

"Now, 'ho wants to do the flour this time, _responsibly_?"


	12. December 25

December 25

Time - 5 a.m.

-Shell Cottage-

"Vic! Get UP!" Dom had run into her sister's room and was bouncing energetically on the bed.

"Dom, what time is it?"

"Does it matter? It's Christmas morning!" That woke Vic up.

"Oh yeah! Come on, let's go get Louis." They both ran down the hall, and into their little brother's room.

"Louis! Louis! Get up!" They both shook him frantically. "Louis!"

"What?" Louis opened his eyes, and sat up.

"Well, what day is it?" Dom asked sarcastically.

"Christmas!" Louis exclaimed, and they all ran into their parent's room. The three kids scrambled onto the bed, and started jumping. Bill immediately sat up, and grabbed at his wand, Fleur did the same.

"What?" Bill exclaimed. Fleur noticed her three kids, so lowered her wand and muttered,

"Old 'abits die 'ard." Bill also lowered his wand, and glanced at the clock.

"You guys, it's five in the morning."

"So, it's Christmas!" Dom exclaimed.

"Oh Dominique." Her mum muttered with a laugh.

"Come 'ere. Let's try and get some more sleep." Fleur lay back down, and scooted toward the edge of the bed, Bill followed her lead, while the three kids scrambled to lie down in the middle of their parents on the big bed.

-George and Angelina's-

Fred woke up, and snuck out of his bedroom. He slowly tiptoed down the stairs, and into the living room. Just as he had expected, the tree was crammed with presents.

Fred rushed up to stairs, and straight into Roxanne's room.

"Roxie!' He shook her violently, until she woke up.

"Are you up Roxie?'

"Duh Fred. You just shook me up!" Roxie looked at him, then realized,

"Merlin, its Christmas isn't it?"

"Yep! Come on, let's go downstairs!" Roxie scrambled off her bed, and ran down the stairs, closely behind her brother. They ran into the living room, and skidded to a halt in front of the Christmas tree.

"Awesome!" Roxanne breathed quietly. "What're we gonna do? Are we gonna open them without Mum and Dad?"

"Yeah right!" Fred laughed, "And be grounded for weeks? I'm just gonna wait an hour and then wake them up." After half an hour, Fred and Roxanne were sleeping on the living room floor.

-Potter Manor-

James suddenly woke up, and remembered that it was Christmas. He rushed into his parent's room, and to his father's side.

"Dad!" James whispered firmly, as he poked Harry in the arm.

"Dad!" Harry stirred, and slowly opened his eyes.

"What is it James?" Harry asked slightly irritated that his oldest son had come to wake him up in the wee hours of the morning.

"Dad, its Christmas. Get up!"

"James, the presents will be there when you get up. Go back to bed." Harry closed his eyes, hoping his son would leave. James did get up, but only walked to the other side of the bed.

"Mum! Get up!" He then started to prod Ginny.

"James stop! Come here." Harry didn't want James to have to wake up Ginny, if he didn't have too.

"James, you know what will happen if Mum wakes up. Just climb into bed, and sleep with Mum and I." Harry closed his eyes again, hoping that James would do as he was told. James did, he climbed onto the bed, and snuggled in between Harry and Ginny.

Time: 6 a.m.

-Shell Cottage-

Only an hour later, Dom was again ready to prod her parents.

"Dad!" Dom was lying closest to her dad, with Louis next to her, and Vic closest to their mum.

"Dad!" Dom was quietly pocking her father. "Dad!" Bill rolled over to face Dom.

"Dom, please be quiet. Can we just have one more hour, or maybe two?"

"Daddy!" Dom whined. "I can't wait!"

"Dom, you're going to have to wait. Whether you want to our not. Now, don't wake up Louis or Vic. Dom, just please go back to sleep." Bill rolled back over to his side, and Dom sighed. 'I can't believe I have to wait… on Christmas!' Dom thought to herself.

Time: 7 a.m.

-Shell Cottage-

'Should I wake him up again?' Dom thought to herself. 'Well he did say an hour or two, and it's definitely been an hour.'

"Dad!" Dom poked her dad, just as she had an hour ago. "Dad! It's been an hour."

Bill groaned, looked at the clock and faced his persevering daughter. "Dom…" He groaned.

"But Dad, you said an hour!"

"And then I said, or two. I meant the two." Bill's eye twinkled.

"Daddy!" Dom started to raise her voice.

"Dom, please keep your voice down. In half an hour, I super swear I'll get up. Okay?"

"Make an Unbreakable Vow." Dom whispered with a smirk.

"How do you know about Unbreakable vows?" Bill asked his daughter quizzically.

"Fred told me." Bill grinned.

"Of course he did." Bill smiled again at his daughter.

"You never answered me love, is half an hour okay?"

"Fine." Dom grumbled and turned on her side, facing Louis. Bill smiled, and he soon fell back asleep.

-The Nest-

Molly slowly woke up, and got out of bed. She put her slippers on, and walked out of her bedroom. As she walked down the hall, she remembered what today was; Christmas. She quickly turned courses, and ran into Lucy's room.

"Lu-Lu! Get up sissy! It's Christmas morning!" Lucy quickly shot up.

"Did Santa come?"

"I hope so! I haven't been down stairs yet. Let's go wake up Mum and Dad." Lucy jumped out of her bed, and followed Molly down the hall, and into Percy and Audrey's bedroom.

"Mummy, Daddy!" The two girls yelled out, as they ran to their parents. Molly went to Audrey, and Lucy went to Percy.

"Up!" Lucy said as she poked her dad's nose.

"Huh?" Percy mumbled as he sat up.

"It's Chwismas Daddy! Just get up!" Lucy exclaimed. Percy laughed.

"Audrey love, are you ready to be up?" Percy asked as he rolled over to face his wife, who also rolled over.

"Yep. Are you ready?" Percy nodded his.

"Yep, lets go girlies!"

"Yeah!" They shrieked and ran out of the room.

Percy and Audrey climbed out of bed, and Percy gave her a soft kiss,

"Merry Christmas my love." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered back as they made their way downstairs, following their daughters' lead.

The two girls stared at the tree in astonishment.

"Let's open them!" Molly exclaimed, as she and Lucy plopped to the ground and pulled the present out from under the tree.

"One present at a time." Audrey reprimanded gently.

"Okay Mummy." They agreed as they grabbed their presents.

The girls opened al their presents at a fast pace. They each got the same amount of presents. They got dolls, and dress up clothes, dress up shoes, princess tiaras, little castle's for their dollies to live in, and fake wands. Percy had thought the fake wands that Ginny and Harry had given their kids, was a brilliant idea, and he and Audrey thought it was a good idea to give their kids these. Audrey told Percy of how she once would take sticks from the backyard so she practice the wand motions to go along with the spells she had been learning.

"Mummy, there is another present under the tree." Lucy proclaimed.

"Oh, there is?" Audrey was confused, hadn't she and Percy counted out the presents so each girl had equal amounts? Or had one of the girls opened one too fast.

"Mummy, it has an 'A' on it. Whose name starts with an A?" Then, Audrey realized whom it must be for.

"My name starts with an A dear." Lucy brought Audrey the present, and Audrey opened it. Inside was a book, _Complex Spells, Charms, and Curses_. Audrey felt a tear fall down her face as she opened the book and read the note written directly inside.

'My Dearest Audrey,

You are the most amazing thing in my life, and I often times wonder what I did to deserve someone like you. As I have told you many times, I once walked away from my family, and I never thought they would be able to forgive me. I also thought that I would never be able to find someone who would care about me, as much as my family had. I thought that I didn't need them, and that I would be fine on my own. After the war, I found you. I never thought of how important a family is. You helped me realize this.

When I saw this book, I instantly thought of you. I thought of how hard you try to do magic, and how much magic means to you. Magic was another thing I took for granted when growing up. I thought about how we had to have someone else pay for our entrance to Hogwarts, and how we had second hand books. Now that I have you, and know what a struggle it was for you to even learn one spell, I know that I was wrong. I took advantage of everything I had growing up, and I now know that that was wrong.

Thank you for all you do for me Audrey, for making me a home, for taking care of our beautiful daughters, for birthing our beautiful daughters. I would be nothing without you my love.

I hope this book is helpful, and I hope that I can help you become a better witch.

I love you forever,

Percy'

"Oh Percy!" Audrey set the book down, and rushed into Percy's open arms.

"Thank you so much love!" Percy just hugged her tightly.

"No Audrey, thank you. You are my everything." Audrey kissed her husband in thanks, and realized this was all that mattered in life. Who cared if she didn't ever master the stunning spell? Her family was what mattered most.

-Potter Manor-

Teddy woke up, and realized that he was at his godfather's house, and that it was Christmas morning.

Teddy rushed out of his room, and down the hall, into Harry and Ginny's room.

"Harry!" Teddy slowly prodded Harry. "Harry get up it's Christmas!" Harry slowly opened his eyes.

"Teddy, just climb into bed, it's not time to get up yet. We have to let Al and Lily sleep longer."

"Okay." Teddy climbed into the bed, and lay between Harry and James.

Time: 7:30 a.m.

-Shell Cottage-

"Daddy, it's been half an hour, can we please get up now?" Bill stirred and turned to his daughter.

"Yes, Dom, we can get up now."

"YEAH!" Dom quickly stood up and started to jump on the bed.

"Get up everybody! Daddy says we can open presents now!" Dom made sure she yelled extra loud. Louis quickly sat up, followed by Vic. Vic and Louis also stood up, and the three kids jumped on the bed.

"Okay, Okay. I'm up." Fleur said as she sat up. "Please stop children. You don't want to get 'urt." The three kids jumped one last time, and landed on their bums.

"Okay Mum, can we go down stairs now?" Dom asked.

"Yes." Fleur climbed out of the bed and put on her robe.

The three kids followed her lead, jumping out of the bed, and practically hopping down the hall, and down the stairs.

"Such wondervul kids." Fleur muttered under her breath as she followed the kids down, with Bill closely behind her.

When they got down to the living room, they all gathered around the tree, and found their presents.

"Okay, one at a time." Bill told his children. "Louis first, then Dom, and then Vic."

After a half hour of opening presents, they finally finished.

Louis got new keeper gloves, and a new keepers helmet. Louis also got candy, a practice picking lock set, dragon hide boots and gloves, and a few books.

Dom got a joke book, a beaters bat, a fake wand, ("It's just like James's!" She had exclaimed) candy, dragon hide boots and jacket, a new broomstick, and much to her dismay; a doll.

"It's so you can play with Victoire!" Her mother had exclaimed.

Vic had gotten a hair styling kit, a few dolls, a few new outfits, dragon hide boots, candy,

a few books to read, and a new version of the Clean Sweep. Her parents didn't see the point in getting her a very nice broom, if she didn't love Quidditch like her siblings do. A Clean Sweep worked perfectly fine they told her.

"Merry Christmas everyone." Bill said.

"Thank you Mummy and Daddy!" The three kids chorused.

Time: 8 a.m.

-George and Angelina's-

Angelina rolled over in her bed, and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It read eight o'clock.

"George," Angelina rolled over to face her husband.

"Huh?" He sleepily replied.

"It's eight, and the kids haven't bothered us once. Something's up."

"You're right." George rolled out of bed, and went into the bathroom. Angelina also got out of bed, and pulled on her robe. George soon came out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go down?" George asked, turning to his wife.

"Yep. Let's go." They made their way down to the living room, where the Christmas tree was located. Upon entering, they saw their two kids lying on the floor, fast asleep.

George and Angelina instantly started laughing, causing the kids to stir.

"What is it?" Fred asked groggily.

"Ready to open presents?" George asked his kids.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed, and scrambled to the floor.

After opening all of the presents, the loot came out to be,

Fred- a new beaters bat, a fake wand, a joke book, a book with plans made by Fred and George when they were young Fred's age, candy and a new subscription to his favorite Wizard Comic Books.

Roxanne- a few dolls, a doll house, a new fancy Quidditch broom, new Chasers gloves, a new Quidditch ball set, and a small Quidditch set with little players that move around at your command. The small Quidditch game set was much like Wizard Chess, only it was with Quidditch.

"So, was this a good Christmas?" George asked his kids.

"Oh yeah!" Fred exclaimed, while Roxanne said, "Of course Daddy?"

-Ron and Hermione's-

Hermione quietly walked into her daughter's room. Every morning, Hermione would wake her, and get her ready for the day. Today was no different. Hermione was glad that her kids were still little and clueless to the whole Christmas deal. They didn't realize they needed to get up way before it was actually time to get up.

"Rosie darling." Hermione gently shook her daughter. "Rosie dear, it's Christmas." Rose slowly sat up in bed, and stretched her little arms.

"Christmas?" She asked quietly, and then her eyes lit up. "Can we go downstairs?"

"Of course darling. Daddy's getting Hugo, we can meet them down stairs." Rosie got out of her bed quickly and scrambled out the door, and down the stairs. When they got downstairs, Hugo and Ron were already down there.

"Merry Christmas Rosie!" Ron exclaimed. "Are you guys ready to open up these presents?" Rosie nodded her head, while Hugo just pointed at the presents.

"Open!" Hugo exclaimed. Hermione and Ron laughed.

"Alright then, lets open up these presents!"

Rosie opened up a doll, dollhouse, fake wand, coloring set, an owl stuffed animal, and a Chudley Cannons pajama set.

Hugo got a fake wand, a stuffed owl, dog, and otter, a storybook, and a Chudley Cannons pajama set.

"Merry Christmas kids." Hermione said to her beaming kids.

-Potter Manor-

James slowly opened his eyes, and saw that Teddy was now in bed with them also. He rolled over to his mum, who was on his other side.

"Mum!" He shouted loudly, making sure she'd hear him. When she only stirred, James yelled again,

"Mum!" She slowly sat up.

"James, what is it?"

"It's Christmas, and we're going to open presents." He said, as both Harry and Teddy sat up also.

"Oh we are, are we?" Ginny said with a slight smirk.

"Yep. Right Teddy?" James turned to _his _brother.

"Yep!" Teddy nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay." Ginny said, and she climbed out of bed. The three boys also got out of the bed.

"Hon, you go get Al, and I'll get Lily." Ginny said to her husband.

"Okay love." Harry walked out of the room, and down the hall.

"You two," Ginny turned to James and Teddy, "Go downstairs and wait. Don't touch anything." The two boys nodded and ran down the hall, and eventually down the stairs.

Ginny slowly made her way down the hall, and into Lily's room.

Ginny reached down to Lily's small toddler cot, and picked her up.

"Morning Lily-girl." Ginny said as Lily slowly opened up her eyes.

"Mummy…" She mumbled as she put her thumb into her mouth.

"Merry Christmas my darling." Ginny whispered as she planted a kiss on her daughter's head. "I love you." Ginny whispered even quietly. She slowly left the room, and made her way down the stairs, and into the family room, where the tree was located.

"Are we ready everyone?" Harry asked as he saw Ginny and Lily come in. Seeing the presents under the tree, Lily instantly perked up.

"Toys!" Lily exclaimed. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Yes Lils, toys." Harry smiled. Ginny gently lowered Lily to the ground.

The four kids were sitting around the Christmas tree, and Harry was sitting on an armchair by the tree. Ginny sat down on Harry's lap.

"I love you Gin." Harry whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." Ginny whispered back.

The four kids were passing out the presents, to which they belonged. The kids hastily opened the presents.

Teddy received a new broom, a Quidditch uniform made just for him, another werewolf book, (he had a few others) a spell book for Hogwarts, and a photo album of his parents.

James also got a new broom, and a Quidditch uniform made just for him. He also got a joke book, a book on animagus (Ginny had protested about giving this book to their young son) and a Quidditch set game that George and Angelina had told Harry and Ginny about. They thought it sounded amazing, and thought that James would enjoy playing with it.

Albus got a small broomstick, and a Quidditch uniform made for him, only since he wasn't old enough to play real Quidditch, it was a pajama uniform set. Al also got a stag, werewolf and dog stuffed animal set. Teddy and James already had a set like this. Al also got a small snitch, designed for children ages 3-5. It was very simple.

Lily got a few dolls, a new dollhouse, an even smaller broomstick, and a Quidditch pajama set like Albus'. Lily also got a doe stuffed animal, which she instantly adored. She wouldn't let it go, which made Harry absolutely beam. Ginny knew that Harry loved to get his boys the Marauder Set of stuffed animals, so when she saw the doe, she knew she had to get it. When she showed it to Harry, he had thanked Ginny over and over again, and passionately kissed her.

"Merry Christmas kids." Ginny called out, trying to get over the noise.

As the kids were playing with their toys, Harry pulled a present out of his pocket. It was a long, skinny, velvet box.

"Ginny, Merry Christmas." Harry whispered as he handed the box to Ginny.

"Love, I thought we agreed to not get each other presents this year?" Ginny whispered back.

"I didn't want you getting me anything, and I wasn't going to get you anything, but then I saw this. Go on, open it." Ginny smiled at her husband, and opened the velvet box. Inside was a necklace. It was a simple, but elegant, sparkly, silver chain. On the chain was a small, but very sparkly, emerald. Ginny took a sharp in take of breath.

"Harry, its gorgeous! Thank you so much!" She tilted her head back, and gave him a sweet kiss. It was very loving, and slightly passionate. Just when Harry went to deepen the kiss, he remembered his four kids were in the room. He slowly pulled back.

"Just like you." He whispered.

"Harry, I love you so much!" She kissed him again; this time was shorter, but just as loving.

"I love you too Gin. Always."

The End

A/N- Sorry this took so long to get up! I wasn't counting on it taking this long. But, with the holidays and all, it took longer! But, it is so cute, and sweet, that you guys are all okay with the wait! Right? Any who, don't forget to review…

And Happy Holidays to all of my readers!


End file.
